Casey
Casey is a female contestant currently competing in Object Overload. Casey is always happy and she is very fun-loving, though some would consider her stupid, she is ditzy and tends to confuse herself, her personality is thought to be funny. She resembles Book from Battle For Dream Island Again. The End of the Beginning She didn't have that much screen time in the episode, in the challenge, the dodge ball hits her head, making her become dizzy, in the process, fell off. A Shocking Addition Again, she didn't get some screen time, she was picked on Clock's team, in the challenge, she was guided by Cherries, who killed her in the process because they were arguing, Casey lost the challenge anyways and was up for elimination. Set in Stone She was seen, asking Snowglobe what's Lighter's problem, interrupted by Gamey, when he asks if Clock's team is ready, she says no, but the elimination starts anyway, at elimination, she says that voting for another contestant to be eliminated was a scary thought, she was safe at elimination, when Lighter was eliminated, she asks where is Lighter going to land, hearing that the cannon is capable of sending an object to space, she says Ouch!. When Kite asks how the elimination went, Casey said it was awesome because they voted for Lighter to get out. At the challenge, she asks where is the Cherries. Although they told Gamey to get rid of each other, when Gamey hits the statue and Melon got squished, Casey asked what should they do to the statue, Locky quickly replies that they should carve the face. When TV advertises as Candy, Casey thought it was cool. Her team lost yet again. Branching Out She was seen gazing the clouds until Dusty appears and says: "Hey there Casey, what are you doing?". With a quickly reply, she says that she is watching the clouds. When Dusty said that one of the clouds look like him, and another and another, she says she gets it. And asks if it's time for the elimination, but Gamey interrupted her. She was safe at elimination, when Snow globe asked why did the people voted for Top Hat, she replied that he messed up the challenge, when Gamey asked if everyone was ready for the challenge, she said no, but the challenge starts away. When Snow globe was climbing the tree, Casey told Snow globe to keep climb and don't look down, but Snow globe idiotically looked down, resulting of him falling down the tree and landing on the ground, killing him, Casey then makes a weird face and Snow globe gets recovered. Snow globe then says that telling him to "not" look down, increases his chances of looking down, making Casey apologize. Then she stops the finish flag, Snow globe quickly gets to the top (although broken) and wins the challenge for his team. In Deeper Waters She was seen being space commanders with Popcorn, where it's to save a space puppy. Although, Casey is getting attacked by space pirates, which wasn't in the game, Popcorn then gets in an argument with Casey shortly, until they decided to play Save the Puppy, and asks if the puppy can have three eyes. When Gamey announces it's challenge time, she asks what's the challenge. Where it's to ride across the Rapid Rapids with a boat, however, she was scared of it (also the contestants). In the challenge, when her boat's motor turned on, she says Yahoo!. Her team lost again. Lost and Found She was seen greeting Clock, then Clock starts shouting at her that Boombox's team are backstabbers because they said that Clock's team switched the sign, then Clock tells Casey how hard it is being the team captain and said that Casey doesn't know, making her cry. At elimination, as always, she was safe and got mud on her face. At the challenge, Clock told Casey to go with Snow globe, throwing her stick she was using in the process, slicing Melony and killing her. When Tiki was getting the boat, Casey appears out of nowhere and commands them to stop and tells that the boat is officially her team's, making Tiki beat up Casey and flung her into the sky saying "AVENGE MEEEEEEEEE!". After being flung away, she reappeared stopping Flyswat, and tells him that she's bringing Kite back and there is nothing that he could do about it, being kicked by Paper Airplane, she charges at him, only to trip over a twig and falling on her face. After Kite was found, her team lost yet again. Trivia *Casey's design is almost certain to Book from Battle for Dream Island Again (BFDIA). * Casey is the only contestant in Team Time to have purple on her. * Casey is the first contestant to be beaten up by a debuting contestant, which is Tiki, the other is Snow globe. * Casey is the only contestant in two screenshot 2 and 3 in Deviant Art. * She and Thermos (from BFDAI) made a cameo in Object Havoc episode 2, in the plane, sitting in the front, with Thermos sitting behind her. * Casey is similar to Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball, since they're both fun-loving and sometimes stupid. * She has had a lot more screen time than most of the other contestants. * Casey is actually a DVD case, confirmed by Xany. Gallery Casey's New Pose.png|Casey in the Remake of the Intro Casey_FR.png|Casey as she appears in the intro 320px-Casey FR.png Object Overload.png Untitled35 20190111220724.png|Casey's New asset|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xanyleaves/art/O-O-Body-Updates-774088420 Casey Intro.png 320px-Casey FR.png 1565886447330.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Time Category:Arms and Legs Category:Clock's Team Category:Help Category:Green Category:Purple Category:Light Gray Category:Funny Category:Good Category:Nice Category:Happy Category:Hunter Green Category:Voiced by Kacie Chapman Category:White Category:Characters who appeared on another object show Category:Team Candy